


enderman genetics

by rubiiew



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiiew/pseuds/rubiiew
Summary: random items kept disappearing from everyone's houses, mainly fundy's, eret's, niki's, and tubbo's.after a while, you're bound to get annoyed, right?what happens if the reason behind them missing is a lot more.. wholesome than expected.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 399





	enderman genetics

niki found it a bit odd when she found a few blocks from her house missing.

tubbo immediately panicked when he couldnt find one of his bees.

fundy was confused when he saw one of his spare hats (we don't know why he has spares, he never wore them. only the one on his head was used.) weren't in its assigned place.

eret swore her garden had more flowers.

they all assumed nothing of it (except tubbo, poor kid was panicking. he found it though, but when he returned back to the hive, turns out one of bee hives honey had been emptied.) and carried on with their day. 

none if them expected it to keep happening.

tubbos bees never went missing, but other items did.  
niki had to replace many things every week.  
fundy... well let's say he doesnt have that many hats anymore.  
and eret often found themself picking flowers for his garden.

eventually the quadrio (is that a word? probably not.) wanted to find the culprit of the missing items. they weren't the only ones affected, but their items went missing more often than anyone else's on the smp. 

so they all met up in eret's castle.

"do you think technoblade did it?" tubbo was walking in circles. said it helped him think.

"I don't understand, if they're gonna take something, why not something valuable?" niki was crouching, poking at some of flowers in erets garden.

"I miss my hats :(" fundy sulked. he likes those hats.

"fundy you never even wore them" eret had their back turned as they watered the flowers.

"they were still good hats!" 

"I wonder why its been us specifically who's been stolen from the most." niki stood up, and turned to the others. who would steal from all of them?

"I hate to change the subject.. but has anyone seen ranboo lately? I've been seeing him less and less ever since the item thievery has started." eret was wearing her strawberry dress. she said it was a vibe and that she would step on everyone who opposed him. great.

"now that you mention it.. could he have been the one to take our stuff?" fundy stopped sulking, and started asking the big questions. 

"I don't think ranboo would.. but we should go check where he is anyways." tubbo looked to the others.

"yeah. probably." they all nodded in agreement.

so they all walked. they checked ranboos house. not there. but his enderman was holding a flower. cute.  
"guys look their proposing to me" eret joked around with the others while fundy got severe PTSD of the last wedding he went to. fucking george not found. why couldnt he have missed 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 event. 

they checked all over lmanburg. 

next they checked the community house. not there either. 

soon they had checked almost all over the dream smp. 

they were so close to giving up when..

"is this one of fundy's hats?" niki picked up a hat off the floor.

"my hat!" fundy smile brightened up the small area they were in. the quadrio were near a forest. 

"these are my flowers :o" eret started picking up his flowers. he liked them. he named this one cynthia.

they found a trail of items. heck, there was even sapnaps bandanna here!

soon, after a bit of walking, eret, fundy, niki, and tubbo found a clearing. there laid ranboo, like a starfish, while there was a mini garden, and a small little shack made of random blocks.

then, it all made sense to them all! ranboo was part enderman, and endermen were known for stealing random blocks. but since ranboo had sentience, he would probably steal from people that mean a whole lot to him.

they decided to leave him there. but take the items from the trail back, but not before taking a picture and marking the coordinates down.

this was something they'd all remember. except for ranboo because his memory sucks and he didnt know they were there.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED MY SERATONIN AND I WANTED IT NOW!!!  
> I'm not that good at writing (I'm failing ela honors for a reason) so any constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
